Don't You Love Me Too?
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Jack has a difficult time telling Sally that he loves her. Will this tear them apart?


Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Summary: Jack struggles to tell Sally that he loves her. Will this tear them apart?

Jack Skellington was sitting on top of the mountain that was right by the moon. This was his thinking spot and he would visit it whenever he needed to clear his head, which was what he was doing right now. He was clearing his head.

He got into another fight with Sally again, which is all they seemed to be doing lately. They never seemed to agree anymore. It all started a few days ago when Sally told Jack that she loved him. There were few things that Jack himself was scared of and love was one of the things that frightened him. He didn't reply when she said that to him. He hoped she wouldn't repeat it, but of course she did.

"Do you love me Jack?" asked Sally as she took his hand.

Jack didn't answer. "Jack I asked you a question."

"Yeah sorry Sally. I do."

"Let me hear you say it."

Jack froze and didn't know what to do. What was love really? Did he love her? Were they moving too fast? They had been together less than a year and Sally already loved him. He was lost in his thoughts. His mind was racing. Sally was tearing up. "Jack, I thought you cared about me."

"I do Sally-"

"Then why won't you say it?"

"Sally, I-"

"JACK SKELLINGTON! I asked you do you love me?" she snapped.

"Why are you pressuring me like this, and especially a few days before Halloween?" he snapped.

"Pressuring you? I'm pressuring you?" she was angry.

"Yeah you are. You're pressuring me."

"Jack I love you and all I wanted to do was make sure that you loved me too."

"So you don't believe that I love you?"

"Well I don't know now. You can't even say it!"

"Sally I don't even know what love is."

"THAT IS A LIE! LIES!" Sally screamed.

"Sally, you are waking up the town!" Jack snapped.

"Fine let them all here!" she screamed and sobbed, "When you kissed me under the moonlight? What was that?"

Jack didn't answer. "If you can't commit to me and tell me that you love me, then maybe we don't belong together."

And she was gone.

Jack decided to go home. Along the way he picked some rotten red roses for Sally. He was going to apologize, if she would let him. Since the Doctor had kicked her out of his house, Sally found a house for herself. She lived not too far from Jack. He approached her house and when he came to the door, he could hear her sobbing. "Jack, oh Jack," she repeated over and over.

Jack felt at rotten as the roses. He dropped them at her front door and walked home. He couldn't face her. He let some time pass and everyday on his way to his job, he saw the rotten roses still on her front porch. She left them there. She was still upset. "I really messed up this time," Jack whispered rubbing the back of his neck.

Months went by and he heard nothing from Sally. Jack felt empty inside, almost like a part of him was missing. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a feeling it was because of Sally. The days turned dull and boring. There were no colors in the world. It was all damp, dark, and gloomy. Well, it was already like that there, but it was much worse for Jack.

Christmas was coming and Santa would be stopping by like he always did. Jack was really looking forward to it this year because he knew what he wanted.

Christmas came and so did Santa. Everyone gathered in town from near and far to meet him. The little monsters would sit in his lap and tell them their dreams for Christmas. Most of their wishes were rather dark and disturbing, but it was Halloween everyday here.

It was Jack's turn and everyone grew silent for the pumpkin king. "Hello Jack," greeted Santa, "What would you like for Christmas?"

Jack paused to think about what he wanted. He finally said, "For Christmas, I want to tell someone very special to me what they mean to me. Is Sally here?"

Murmurs echoed through the crowd as everyone looked for Sally. She was there of course but she wasn't at all curious about what Jack had to say. A vampire pushed her forward and shouted, "Jack over here!"

Jack saw Sally and she didn't look happy. He walked over to her and took her hands. "Sally, I miss you," he began.

She didn't reply. "I've hurt you and I am so sorry for the pain I caused. I realized how much you meant to me, and it took you to leave me for me to figure it all out. You are the most important person to me in this world and I can't imagine it with anyone else."

"Jack what are you saying?" Sally asked.

"Sally, I love you."

All of the creatures and Santa said, "Aww."

"Jack, I-"

Jack took Sally in his arms and kissed her and they walked away to their favorite spot on the mountain. "Merry Christmas Sally, I love you."

"I love you too Jack."


End file.
